Eric And Emma Meet Brian And Catherine
Eric And Emma Meet Brian And Catherine is the eleventh episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: In this, Eric meets a friendly and sweet goth girl named Emma, who told him that she left Brian due to 'conflicting values'. So the pair set out to find out whether or not Brian could move on without her - and when they meet up with Brian, they could not believe that he had got a new girlfriend, who is an abrasive, wicked punk girl named Catherine. Random stuff ensues through the rest of the day for some odd reason. Script (We open to the halls of the High School, as usual, and Eric was walking to class when he came across a goth girl named Emma. She had purple/black hair, thin/arched eyebrows, and earrings, wore white shirt with black overshirt, pink and purple necklaces, coral pink gloves, light grey pants and ocean blue shoes. She looked very sweet and friendly - so was her demeanour of course. Today she was looking a little worried.) ERIC: (curious) What's the matter Emma? Brian told me about you. EMMA: (neutral) Yes that's about him, luv, you see, he dumped me due to - um - conflicting values. So here I stood wondering if his break-up was worth it. ERIC: Is he lonely anymore? EMMA: Not really. I've seen him walking in the halls with another girl who looks a bit like me. But she has pink and brownish-purple hair, purple mascara, black lips, grey ear piercings and a big bow on her head (whatever that is), a brown shirt, grey pants and darker grey shoes, from what I've seen. And I've heard that she's also close friends with someone named Bridget. ???: (agitated) Hey! Are you going to stop gossiping about me or are you looking forward to get a beating? BRIAN (bully): Come now, Catherine dear, I think what you meant to say is that we're about to meet up with my old woman and that nerdy friend of hers. (Brian and Catherine are walking towards Eric and Emma.) ERIC: (shocked, to Emma who is also shocked) That's the girl you're talking about? EMMA: Looks like we've got the picture. BRIAN (bully): Well well well, look who's come to see me again after breaking up? It's the goody-goody punk wannabe who's friends with the scruffy-looking nerd. EMMA: (annoyed) We'll have you know we've just met, and we're on the way to class, so if you keep on wasting time all day we'll be late. BRIAN (bully): (scheming) Did you hear that Catherine? It appears that my reunion time with Emma is just about over. Let's go to the bar after school and make out all night long. CATHERINE: Good idea Brian. (Brian and Catherine leave. Just then a random classmate walks up to Eric and Emma, wondering what the commotion was.) RANDOM CLASSMATE: (curious) What was all that about? EMMA: (looking serious) Random encounter - no time to lose - we'll explain during lunch. (TIMECARD: Later...) (Eric got home from school with a black eye, and his parents are there.) DIESEL: So how was school today? ERIC: Very bad. (His parents are shocked) KIMBERLY: (shocked) Why bad? ERIC: You see, I just met this goth girl named Emma who was sweet, even though I already have Julie as my girlfriend, but then I met Catherine who was a punk girl and is now Brian's girlfriend after he dumped Emma. Later that day I accidentally called Catherine a slut to her face, and she beat me up, so that's why I got a black eye. DIESEL: (cross) Eric you know you should have been more careful when it comes to meeting new people especially those who are dangerous! Why didn't you listen? Why? Why? WHY?! KIMBERLY: (cross) You are so grounded grounded grounded for being careless, go upstairs to your room! ERIC: (ashamed, crying) But it wasn't really my fault! DIESEL: (furious, furniture and walls fly all over the place as if the house were being destroyed by a tornado) Go now! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 12, when Eric messes around at his internship and gets fired for it... Wheeee~!) Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes